Catalytic naphtha reforming (CNR) is one of the most important processes for high octane gasoline manufacturing and aromatics production because of the demand of these kinds of products in market. The prominent reactions such as dehydrogenation, isomerization, dehydrocyclization, hydrocracking and coke formation occurs during CNR process of which hydrocracking and coke formation are undesirable. The reforming catalyst consists of metal and acid functional sites wherein dehydrogenation reaction; isomerization and hydrocracking takes place on the metal and acid function site respectively. However, dehydrocyclization reaction occurs on both the functions. These aromatic compounds with high octane value can be blended for the high octane gasoline. These aromatic compounds can also be used as starting materials for fine and petrochemical products. Hence, there is always need to develop a process which can produce aromatic compounds and at the same time hydrogen gas.
Currently, the reforming catalysts being used are platinum (Pt) based. However, these catalysts are associated with various disadvantages. Firstly, the platinum based catalysts are expensive. Secondly, the Pt catalysts require an additional supportive metal which is required for dispersion of Pt for its activation. Therefore, processes involving Pt based reforming catalysts are energy intensive. Thirdly, Chlorine is required for regeneration and re-distribution of Pt metals, which causes corrosion in downstream operation. Further, the presence of sulphur in the feed causes the Pt based catalyst to deactivate fast.
Thus, there is a need for reforming catalysts that overcome the drawbacks of the prior art catalysts.